Movie Night
by M14Mouse
Summary: Movie night at their house is never easy. VidaxXanderxChip pairing.


Movie Night

Movie Night

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Movie night at their house is never easy. VidaxXanderxChip pairing.

Disclaimer: No ownage here.

Note: If the three people in a semi-healthy relationship/crazy relationship bother you…then go away. If Slash bothers you…then you better start hitting the back button.

Birthday ficcy for DJ Rocca. I hope you like it!

"Die Hard with a Vengeance," Vida said as she picked up a movie

"Again, V? How many times have we watched that movie?" Xander said as he looked through the stack of dvds.

"Not enough times."

"How about Spiderman?" Chip said as he held out the movie.

Xander and Vida turned to him.

"You watched that movie enough times to memorize all the lines," Vida said.

"So?"

"Soo…no…pick a different movie," He said. Chip frowned then smiled as he picked up a different movie.

"Lord of the Rings?"

"NO!" He said quickly. Chip pouted.

"Why not? You enjoyed it last time….oh…" Chip said before he laughed.

"What? What happened last time?" Vida asked in confusion. His face slowly turned red.

"I found out that elfish is one of Xander's many turn ons," Chip said with a grin.

"Shut up you!" He said as he tossed a pillow at Chip. Chip ducked out of the way and grinned at him.

"It was your fault. You had to dare me to speak elfish the entire movie!"

Vida blinked.

"Where was I when this happened?" She said curiously.

"Family reunion thing," Chip added.

"Urgh….you had to remind me of that."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault...but you can tell me what happened while I was gone!" She said with a smile.

He groaned softly as he took a seat on the sofa.

"Well…we were playing videogames…until that thing with the controller happened," Chip said.

"That was your fault by the way." He pointed out. Chip took a seat next to him and sticks out his tongue.

"Anyway…since we couldn't play videogames…we decide to watch Lord of the Rings. Xander wanted me to fast forward to the elves. I refused…and then Xander made this bet. If I couldn't speak elfish until he said stop, he could fast forward to elves. We didn't even make it to the birthday party," He said with a grin.

Vida started to laugh.

"He wasn't really that good…I was just horny," He mumbled in his defense. This was so embarrassing. Out of the corner of his eyes, Chip leaned over and talked softly into his ear.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle. Sut naa lle umien? Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale' quenle."

He groaned softly as the words danced into his ears. He felt his pants suddenly felt tight.

He could hear V laughing harder.

"Don't feel too bad, Xan. V is just as bad." Chip said with a laugh. Chip kissed his cheek before falling back to his side of the sofa. He turned his head and smiled a little bit at his boyfriend. He blinked then turned to V.

"Hey….what?" He said.

V stopped laughing and tried to smile innocently.

"What? Elves are hot…so is the language. So….why should I complain if Chip wants to spice it up? It's fun. Enough talk about elves…How about some Die Hard?" She said as she tried to change the subject.

"Men in Black!" Chip said as he scanned through the dvds. He thought for a moment.

"I could deal with that,"

"What about Die Hard?" Vida said with a pout.

"We will watch it after Men in Black," He said.

"I can deal with that."

"I get the popcorn and ice cream!" Chip said before he jumped off the sofa. He bolted for the kitchen.

"NO! You aren't mixing the popcorn and ice cream together again!" Vida said as she bolted after them.

He smiled to himself as he leaned back in the sofa and waited for the chaos to die down.

Knowing them…that might be awhile.

-MFMF-

"You know…I wonder if our universe is in a marble," Chip said with a yawn. Vida got from the sofa and goes to switch out the movies.

"Well…how do you explain the monsters we fought?" He said.

"Maybe the aliens put the crazy space aliens and monsters in there?"

"Then….where did the aliens come from?"

"Uhh…eggs…maybe…"

He laughed and ruffled Chip's hair. Chip gave him a slight grin.

"I don't really want to know," Vida said with a smile. She seat back down on the sofa and turned on the movie with the remote.

"Come on, V…aren't you curious?" Chip asked.

"Not really…because it's Die Hard time!" She said happily.

"It has got to be the explosions," He whispered to Chip.

"I thought we had enough of those when we were rangers."

"I guess not."

Vida gave them a look.

"We will be good now." He said before he shut his mouth.

Chip grabbed a pillow from the corner of the sofa and buried his face into it.

He could have sworn that Chip was laughing.

-MFMF-

He could never figure out how this always happen when they have movie night.

He always ended up as a pillow. He really didn't mind that much.

He looked over to see V sleeping on his shoulder. Her arm was lying over his stomach. He glanced down to see Chip using his leg as a pillow. And as cute as his boyfriend and girlfriend looked sleeping, he really needed to go to the bathroom.

"Get up, Chip." He said as he shook his leg. Chip groaned and buried his face into his leg.

"Don't want too." Chip mumbled softly.

"Please…? I really have to go." He pleaded. Chip grumbled as he moved off his leg. He watched as Chip curled himself into ball next to him.

Great…uncurling Chip from one of his human balls are always fun.

"Thanks…V…Get up for a moment." He said as he shook his shoulder to wake her up. She groaned softly.

"No…comforty." She mumbled.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Hold it."

"V!"

"Fine…you were a terrible pillow anyway." She said as she moved her head off his shoulder.

Quickly, he got up and headed for the bathroom. A few moments later, he returned to see V and Chip snuggling up against each other. A twitch of annoyance flashed through him.

"Hey!"

Vida lifted her head from Chip's shoulder and frowned at him.

"You left…what else were we suppose to do?" She said.

"I was going to come back!"

Chip moved away from V and yawned. He patted the empty space between them.

"You know this is easier in the bed." He said as he took a seat on the sofa again. V laid her head back on his shoulder.

"But this is more comfortable." Chip said he laid his head back on his lap.

"Very." She said as she kissed his lips gently. A smile played on his lips. He watched as they snuggled against him. He smiled to himself as he watched them drift off to sleep. He wrapped his arms around both of them to pull them closer. He leaned his head back onto the head rest of the sofa.

Slowly, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. A thought popped into his head. He would never share this thought with his lovers. It would ruin the fun.

But this is his favorite part of movie night.

End of Movie Night.

Cormamin lindua ele lle. My heart sings to see thee.

Sut naa lle umien? How are you doing?

Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale' quenle.May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back.

A/N: See? I told I would do another one. I will probably write another one in the coming months after I finish a few of my projects. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
